Feels Like Home
by Lucas'sgirl
Summary: Haley and Lucas have been best friends, since they were six. What happens when more than friendly feelings begin to surface? R&R. Some Naley and a little LP Complete
1. You and Me Day

I own nothing from One Tree Hill. I just like to write about them, so don't sue me.  
Feels Like Home  
The early autumn breeze kicked up, sending the brown leaves skittering over ground, making soft scratching noises against the asphalt. Trees of oranges, yellows and reds swayed in the breeze, sending more leaves falling to the ground. All was quiet except for the occasional car that drove by, but even then you could only hear the hiss of the tires on the road, before it disappeard from sight, like it had never been there at all.  
The air was filled with anticipation and at last the silence was broken by the shrill ringing of the school bell. The atmosphere was no longer silent. It filled with the sounds of excited teenagers, eager to get home for the weekend. Cars pulled out of the parking lot and the once deserted courtyard filled with chattering students, discussing their days and their plans for the weekend. There were more students inside the building as well. Still having yet to emerge from it's confining walls.  
I was one of those who had yet to emerge. I was gathering the last of my things from my locker. I ticked off the assignments in my head and then tossed what I needed in my bag, along with a notebook or two for my tutoring sessions later. Then I took out my honey colored leather jacket, which I loved very much. I pulled it over my white chiffon top that had dusty roses on it. The jacket even matched my leather knee high boots and it went well with my denim skirt. I never was much of a fashion freak, but shopping with my Aunt sometimes piled up some style on me.  
Grabbing my one shoulder bag, I exited to the school doors and paused to inhale the fresh fall air. I let a soft smile curve my lips and I observed the students milling around. I was not lost in the crowd, but I wasn't really a part of it either. I used to be considered an outsider, but then my best friend got boosted to Mr. Popular and of course, I went with him. I still wasn't used to a lot a people knowing my name.  
I looked around once more, before starting down the steps, humming a catchy tune under my breathe. I was in a good mood today and for no particular reason. I just felt like being happy and relaxed. I sighed contentedly, as I weaved my way through the throng of students.  
"Haley!" A voice called from behind me. I turned to see a familiar figure jogging toward me. Lucas Scott had his bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder and a huge grin covering his handsome face. I tucked a loose strand of my auburn hair behind my ear, as I waited for him to catch up.  
"Hello Almighty One!" I teased, turning to continue once he was beside me. His long legged stride easily matching my own.  
He laughed, a glorious sound I would always treasure. "Hello Annoying One!" He shot back playfully, slinging his arm around my shoulders.  
"Ha Ha, very funny." I stuck my tongue out at him, as we started our daily walk to the Cafe.  
"I thought so." He replied casually. "So it's a glorious Friday evening, what shall we do?" His eyes held a familiar gleam in them.  
"Movie Night!" I blurted excitedly. Ever since we were little, Lucas and I had Movie Night, we'd rent our favorite movies and stay up late watching them and pigging out of junk food. We'd also talk about our problems or just catch up with every detial of each other's lives, as if we didn't know what was going on anyway.  
"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Lucas crowed dramatically. "Definately, we haven't done one of those in awhile."  
"Yeah, not since before all this basketball, Peyton and Nathan crap." I smiled up at him.  
He winced. "I'm so sick of all that drama."  
"Preaching to the choir, Buddy." I smiled softly. "But, let's not talk about that. This is a you and me night."  
"I agree. So, you want to hit the video store now or later?" Lucas asked, as we tossed our bags in the back of his red tow truck, that had Scott's Garage printed on the side of it.  
"Now, more selctions." I climbed into the passenger seat and once Luke started the truck, I began to fiddle with the radio.  
"Okay, so two films of my choice and two films of yours." Luke agreed with a nod of his head. he easily pulled the big truck out of the parking lot and onto main street towards the video store.  
  
Lucas's POV  
I browsed the shelves of videos, trying to find something that Haley would actually sit through. I wanted an action film, but nothing that was too gory for her. She'd end up leaving the room.  
I looked up and spotted Haley in the romantic comedy selections. I knew she was doing the same thing, trying to find something not too gushy for me to sit through. She was really good that way, always saving the really gushy chick flicks for herself and not making me sit through them.  
I paused at The Italian Job, noting that Charlese Theron was in it, so it couldn't be too bad. Plus, Haley did like Mark Wahlberg and Seth Green. It also had Donald Sutherland and Ed Norton for me. I pulled it off the rack and looked for my next pick.  
I didn't even notice Haley sneak up behind me, until she tapped my shoulder. I jumped and spun around to face her. She was grinning broadly.  
"Gotcha!" She teased, giggling like a school girl.  
"Hales." I growled, nudging her out of the way with my hip. "That wasn't very nice."  
"I know, it's 'cause I'm so mean." She trotted after me, still laughing.  
"You're anything, but." I looked over at her and smiled. She really was pretty, it surprised me that Ihad never really noticed before. I mean, Haley has been my best friend since we were six.  
"Aw, tear." She traced a line down her cheek with her finger, before bursting into laughter.  
"You're a total Dork, Haley." I chuckled and shook my head, before beginning to browse for another movie.  
"Hey! Watch it!" She slapped me playfully on the arm. I pretend to be wounded. "Oh grow up. I barely touched you!"  
I laughed again and plucked Charlie's Angels from the rack. "Here we go, some romance for you and some action and hot girls for me."  
"Typical male." She took the dvd from my hands. "Ooh, The Italian Job! Now that choice I like." She took the other dvd.  
"What did you get?" I asked, pulling her dvds from her hands. "Down With Love and Moulin Rouge. C'mon Hales, you trying to kill me?"  
"I'm in a Ewan Mcgregor mood." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm sitting through Charlie's Angels for you."  
"Yeah, but that's only one movie, Hales. You're making me sit through two." I protested.  
"Please?" She gave me the most convincing puppy-dog eyes I had even witnessed her use. How could I say no to those.  
"Fine." I grumbled, running a hand through my unruly hair. "But, you so owe me." I warned her.  
"Deal." She scampered off to the register, like a little girl who had just convinced her daddy to by her some candy.  
I shook my head and followed. It was going to be a long night. Oh yes, a long night indeed.  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. You know the drill, if you want more, review to your heart's content. I'm not going to freak out if you flame me because I need the criticism, but just remember that you're not a pultzer prize winning author yourself, so don't be too hard on me. 


	2. Movie Night

Thanks so much for the great reviews. They really boosted my ego and as promised, here is the next chapter. I'm going to trying to update daily, but I can't make any promises. I haven't had any ideas for how I should end this fic yet, so if you have any major ideas, tell me in your review. I'm always open for suggestions. Oh and check out my Gilmore Girls fic, Better Days. I'm working on that too. Chapter 2: Haley's POV  
After we had paid for the videos, Lucas and I headed back to his house. Karen was still at the Cafe, so we were all alone. Luke immediately went to the fridge, pulling out two cans of soda and then reached above the fridge for a bag of Walmart popcorn.  
"The essentials." He grinned, heading for the livingroom. "Gotta have 'em."  
I laughed. "Of course, it wouldn't be movie night without them." I plopped down on the plush couch, tossing my legs across his lap. "What are we watching first?"  
"I thought we'd start with a chickflick, then one of my choices, then your other movie and end with my other one." Luke pressed play and sat back, delving into the popcorn.  
"Sounds fair." I nodded in agreement. "So, which one is first."  
"The musical, while I'm still awake." He joked, before scarfing down a handful of popcorn.  
"Pig." I teased. "Save some for me."  
"My popcorn." He hugged the bag close to his chest, before laughing and handing it to me.  
"And you say I'm the dork." I rolled my eyes and helped myself to handful.  
"You are." Luke replied, before we both fell into silence and watched the movie.  
  
"That had to be the most pointless movie I have ever seen." Luke blurted, once Moulin Rouge was over.  
"You know you loved it.' I teased, tossing a piece of popcorn at him. "Even if you won't admit it."  
"Yes, all the pointless singing and dancing really made my night." Luke rolled his eyes, tossing a piece of popcorn back at me. "Now, on to Charlie's Angels, something that I'll actually enjoy."  
"Oh goody!" I retorted sarcastically, sinking further into the couch, as Luke put the dvd in. "Just what I wanted to see."  
"You'll love it." Luke replied, taking his spot on the couch again, just as Karen arrived home. "Hey Mom."  
"There you guys are. I was wondering why you didn't show up at the Cafe." Karen leaned against the doorframe, watching them.  
"Movie night." Luke supplied, turning his gaze back to the screen. "My movie now. Charlie's Angels. Three hot girls and some action. Just what every guy wants."  
"I pity you." Karen smiled at me, shaking her head at her son's behavior.  
"Hey, she's making me sit through Moulin Rouge and Down With Love." Luke protested.  
"Those are good movies." Karen grinned, turning to me. "A Ewan Mcgregor mood?" She gave me a knowing smile.  
"Mom!" Luke glowered. "You're supposed to be taking my side."  
"She likes me better." I joked. "And yes, definately a Ewan Mcgregor mood. I mean, who can't love the accent? Besides, he's better than Charlie's Angels anyday."  
"Fine, it's gang up on Lucas day." He threw his hands in the air before turning back to his movie.  
"Karen and I laughed. "Chill Dramaqueen." I teased, leaning against his shoulder. "I was just teasing."  
"I like being a Dramaqueen, it gets me in touch with my feminine side." He grinned down at me, as I burst into laughter.  
"Luke, you trying to tell my something?" I joked.  
"Yup, I'm as straight as a circle." He deadpanned. Causing another fit of giggles to overcome me.  
"At least you're being honest about it." I chided.  
"Yeah, it's time I came out of the closet. I mean there's only so much pressure a guy can take. Especially when he spends so much time in the locker room." Another deadpan from the usually more cinservative Scott.  
I ended ended up snorting loudly, in an unlady like fashion. "Luke, stop. I'm going to pee my pants if I laugh any harder."  
"Really?" An evil smirk crossed his handsome features. I suddenly noticed just how handsome he was. It shook me completely to the core. This was Luke, you know, best friend Luke.  
"I'll leave you two be." Karen was chuckling and shaking her head. She disappeared down the hall. Leaving us to watch the movie.  
  
Lucas POV  
"God Luke, why did you have to pick that one?!" Haley whined, looking grateful that the movie was over.  
"Same reason you picked Moulin Rouge, I wanted to see it." I replied, taking Charlie's Angels out of the dvd player and sticking Down With Love in. "I sat through your pick and am about to sit through another one." I pointed out.  
"But......" She trailed off and groaned. "Okay you win." She sighed, defeated.  
"Babe, your fighting a losing battle. I always win." I smirked, sitting down beside her.  
"Egotistical much?" She snapped playfully.  
"Very." I replied, smirk still in place.  
"Just shut up and watch the movie." She huffed, admitting defeat, before leaning against my shoulder. I smiled thinking how right it was that her head was there.  
"Alright Hales, I'll shut up." I placed a kiss in her head and turned my head to the movie. Although my mind wasn't in the plot, it was too busy thinking about Haley.  
  
"You got to be kidding me?!" I stared at the screen. That had to be the korniest, stupidiest movie I had ever seen in my entire life.  
"Wow." Haley's eyes were as wide as saucers. "That movie was so confusing." She giggled softly.  
"That movie was beyond confusing, it was just plain stupid. Come on, the plot was pathetic. Who the Hell came up with this crap?!" I shook my head in disbelief.  
"It wasn't that bad." Haley protested, nudging me. "Yeah, it was korny and lame, but I kind of liked it all the same. Hey that rhymes."  
"You're nuts." I replied. "Now, it's time for the fun movie we'll both enjoy." I held up The Italian Job dvd.  
"Put it in!" She commanded excitedly. "This should be good."  
"Your wish is my command, Madam." I mocked bowed, placing the dvd in, before going back to sit beside her.  
We sat in companianable silence during the movie. Both enjoying it immensly. Haley even buried her face in my shoulder during the beginning, when Donald Sutherland got shot by Ed Norton, by the end, we were both convinced it was the greatest movie we had ever rented together.  
  
"That had to be the greatest movie!" Haley exclaimed, once it was over. "It was so awesome!"  
"I agree. The stunts were incredible. Those minis, wow. The plot kept you guessing. Seth Green was hysterical." I was at loss for words at how entertaining the movie was.  
"You'll never shut down the real Nabster." Haley said in a low voice, imitating Seth Green.  
"I want that stereo." I joked, as Haley whacked me in the shoulder.  
"Luke!" She was grinning, though. I laughed and pulled her to me.  
"Joking." I laughed.  
"Oh." She looked at her watch. "I better get home."  
"I'll drive you." I stood up and yawned. "Wait, no. You're staying right here. You can borrow some clothes and I'll take the floor."  
"No, Luke. I couldn't ask you to take the floor." Haley protested.  
"You didn't ask, I offered." I replied.  
"Look, we're mature enough to handle this. We'll share the bed. We did when we were little." Haley pointed out.  
"We were also smaller then, Hales." I laughed, stfling another yawn.  
"Oh come on, it's not like I have cooties." She retorted, heading for my room.  
"Fine, I give up." I handed her a pair of my sweats and an old basketball t-shirt. "They're clean." I assured her, before stripping down to my boxers and pulling on a pair of sweats.  
My back was toward Haley so she could change and soon I heard her slip under the covers. I climbed in beside her and felt her curled up into my bare chest. I was surprised at how natural it felt to have her there, but I was too tired to really ponder that thought.  
Soon the sounds of her own even breathing, lulled me into a deep, peaceful sleep. I didn't even notice my mom check on us a few mintues later. She had smiled and slipped away as silent as she had slipped in.  
  
You know the drill, as always, read and review if you want more. By the way, if you haven't seen The Italian Job, I'm sorry if I gave away the beginning, but it is so good. You have to rent it. Seth green is really funny and the plot is incredible. 


	3. Hell Would Freeze Over If He Were On Tim...

Wow! I was so stunned by the reviews I got. I'm you're all enjoying it. I would prefer a few more reviews though, so I know more than seven people are enjoying my story. I'm doing my best to juggle two stories and my homework so this may not get update daily, like I wanted. I'm trying though. So without further ado, here's your next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Haley's POV  
The early morning sunlight streamed through the open blinds, assaulting my eyes in the process. Wincing, I immediately rolled over and was met with a bare, masculine chest. An extremely masculine chest. I looked up and found myself staring into the face of Lucas.  
My heart melted at the sight. He looked so peaceful. The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. He must be having a good dream. I took that moment to admire him completely.  
Tousled, unruly blonde hair, that seemed to suit him, deep, hypnotic pools of ocean blue eyes, a strong body fit for that of a Greek God and a soft smile that made every trace of his mysterious, bad boy appeal disappear because his smile held so much warmth and childlike innocence in it.  
He really was a handsome guy. It surprised me that I had never really noticed before. Yes, when I was younger I went through the stage of crushing on my best friend, but I had never noticed how good looking he truly was because it hadn't mattered to me before. I had only cared about how sweet, kind, smart and caring he was. What had drawn me to him then was how he would stick up for people and how he would absolutely lose it if anyone teased or hurt my feelings. He made me feel loved, so I had secretly harbored a tiny schoolgirl crush on my protector.  
That crush had never escalated or left, it had just become a part who I was and I overlooked it. That definately came in handy when he and I started dating, not each other, but if I had been head over heels for Lucas at that time it would have caused a major rift between us. We were at that stage, where I was akward and terribly self concious. It didn't help the fact that I didn't get asked out very often. Eventually that passed, but thank god, Lucas was still more into basketball than he was with girls.  
I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Lucas begin to stir from his peaceful slumber. I jumped when he draped his arm across my waist.  
"Jesus Christ, Luke!" I slapped his arm lightly.  
"No, it's Saturday, Hales, not Sunday." He joked, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Sorry." He added sincerely.  
"Give me a heart attack why don't you?" I chided gently, easing myself from under the covers.  
"No thanks, cause you'd die and who else would put up with me?!" Luke had a big grin stretched across his face as he said this.  
"Oh, a far more insane person than I." I suggested, grabbing my clothes from yesterday.  
"Hey, I resent that. I'm not that bad." He protested indiginantly. "You also have to remember that I put up with you too."  
"Yes Luke, but i'm easy to put up with. Lots of people put up with me, like, oh say, Nathan Scott." I kept a completely straight face as I said this, knowing this was the best way to tick him off.  
Luke leaned forward instantly. "You did not just say that?!" He warned, growling slightly.  
I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips. "Oh, I believe I did. Nathan actually enjoys putting up with me." I smirked to myself.  
"Okay, that's it." Before I could respond, Luke snagged me by the waist and yanked me onto the bed, launching a full on tickle attack.  
"Luke stop!" I gasped for breathe from laughing so hard. He knew my most sensitive ticklish areas and had no trouble finding them. Another round of giggles hit me a second later.  
"Not until you say, I'm sorry Luke, you're my favorite and Nathan is a loser." He proceeded to tickle the area around my stomache, causing me to have a laughing spasm.  
"I'm sorry Luke, you're my favorite and Nathan is a loser." I managed to get out between deep breathes of air. Luke stopped his assault and grinned at me.  
"Glad you see it my way." He nodded, getting out of the bed. "So, what are we going to do today?"  
I cringed inwardly. "Actually, I'm going to have to meet you for lunch, Lucas. I promised Nathan I'd tutor him today."  
"Oh, come on, Hales. It's Saturday, tutor him tomorrow." Luke whined, stomping his foot on the ground, looking very much like a little boy.  
"I'm sorry, Luke, but I can meet you at the Cafe at noon. We can do whatever you want after." I promised.  
"Even if it's courtside basketball?!" An evil smirk crossed his features. He knew I didn't like to play with him because he always beat me.  
I sighed. "Even courtside basketball." I reluctantly agreed. What had I gotten myself into.  
"Alright!" He was smiling again. "Tell Nathan I send him and Dan my love." He added sarcastically.  
"Luke." I warned, raising my eyebrow at him. "Please be the mature Luke I know and love. Nathan is a jerk to you, does it make you any better if you do the same?"  
"Oh come on, now you sound like my Mom." He complained. "You're no fun."  
"I happen to think I'm very fun, thank you very much." I went into his bathroom to change.  
He had too, had gotten dressed, while I was in the bathroom. "I've got to go. I'll meet you at noon?"  
"I'll be at the Cafe. We;ll get lunch, then we'll play." He nodded, walking me to the front door. "Have fun with the Annoying One."  
"I thought that was my nickname?" I called back over my shoulder.  
"It is when he's not around." He replied, watching me head back to my house.  
  
After showering and changing my clothes, I jogged down to the docks to meet Nathan. He wasn't there yet, as usual. I swear, hell would freeze over if he was ever on time. Although, I have to admit that Nathan is one of my favorite students, but I can't help but wonder if he's just using me to get to Lucas.  
I took the spare time to set up, while I waited and waited. He better not blow me off or I swear that boy will never have me as a tutor again. I was completely bored, just sitting here waiting for him to show up. I decided to catch up on my reading. It was the Julius Caesar book I had picked out for Lucas about two monthes ago, he had lent it to me, saying that it was interesting and I had to read. I had to agree with him, it was very compelling.  
About two pages later, two cups of coffee were placed in front of me. I stuck my bookmark in its place and looked up into Nathan's brown eyes. He was grinning sheepishly at me, while playing with the zipper of his letterman' jacket that I rarely see him without.  
"You're late." I said coolly, keeping my gaze on him. I wondered what the excuse was this time.  
"I know, I'm sorry, but my Dad and I were working out and I lost track of time. I brought coffee to make it up to you." I gestured to the two steaming cups.  
My blood ran cold at the mention of Dan Scott. Not only had he completely abandoned Luke and treated him like crap, but he didn't do much better with Nathan either. He was always pushing him too far, just to see how much he could handle and it was starting to show on the youngest Scott.  
"It's alright, Nathan. Have a seat. Just try to be on time from now on, huh?" I pointed to the seat across from me.  
"You got it." He nodded, but before he sat down he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You're the best, Hales."  
I was so stunned, I couldn't think for a second. That was what Luke called me and did Nathan Scott just kiss my cheek? Oh boy, Luke would not like that at all. I'd never hear the end of it.  
"I try." I responded quietly, before pulling out the history book and opening it up to chapter twenty-five. "Section 1, Italian Unification. At this time, Italy was divided into four seperate regions. It was Guiseppe Mazzini who planted the idea of a unified nation-state in people's heads. Therefore, he started "Young Italy." Many people wanted unification and ............" I brushed off the kiss and immediately set out to do the task at hand.  
  
I know, I mean for ending it there, but I need the hook. You know the drill now, R&R. I'll try to update soon, but right now I have to work on my other story. It's a GG fic, Better Days, check it out. Remember if you want me to continue, review people, it's not that hard. 


	4. The Classic Gentleman

Alright everyone! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this. I'm completely motivated to maybe make a sequel after this one is finished, but that's awhile coming because I've got to finish this one first, hehe! Okay, now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4: Lucas's POV  
I don't think I've ever been more bored on a Saturday. I was hanging around the Cafe with absolutely nothing to do. I had even started waiting on customers, I was that bored. I wish Haley would hurry back. I found myself cursing Nathan more because he was taking up some of her time. I know I'm being selfish, but you tend to get selfish when you're bored.  
The bell above the door chimed and I couldn't stop myself from looking up to see if Haley was back. Unfortunately, it wasn't Haley, but Brooke, who entered the Cafe.  
"Hey Sexy." She cooed in a sultry voice, leaning on the counter in a playful manner. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief and her smile held secrecy and want.  
"What can I get you Brooke?" I asked tiredly. I was not in the mood to deal with her games today.  
"Just you, Stud, just you." She replied, licking her lips seductively.  
I rolled my eyes. "Seeing as I'm not on the menu, what else can I get you?" I was getting irritated.  
"I guess a lowfat Latte wouldn't hurt." She sighed, giving in. "You sure you're not on the menu."  
"Positive." I replied, not looking at her, while I made her Latte. "I'm not and never will be on any menu coming your way, Brooke."  
"Well, that's not fair." She pouted, thrusting out her lower lip. "You're too delectable to give up without a fight."  
"Give it up, Brooke. He's not interested." Another voice said firmly. I grinned upon seeing Haley enter the diner, but then frowned again seeing Nathan come in behind her.  
"Well, hey there, Tutorgirl." Brooke greeted her with mock cheerfulness. "Hello Nathan."  
"Brooke." He nodded curtly, frowning slightly at her. Haley merely rolled her eyes at Brooke and sauntered up to the counter.  
"Hey bestest buddy, did ya miss me?" She smile, plopping down on the stool across from me. She was cheerful, that much was obvious.  
"More than you'll ever know." I mumbled, placing Brooke's Latte on the counter. "That's be 4.25." I told her,  
Brooke placed a five on the table. "Keep the change, you're worth way more than that." She smiled and took the to go cup out the door with her.  
I dropped my head to the counter and groaned. That girl was never going to get a clue. She was a nice enough girl, but I wasn't interested in her that way.  
"Aww, poor Luke." Haley sympatised, patting me on the back. I mumble something incoherant in response.  
"So, I'll see you later, Haley?" Nathan asked uncomfortably, trying to avoid my gaze. He was on my turf now and he knew it.  
"Way laterz." She replied, waving him off. He nodded and left the Cafe, as quickly and as discreetly as he could.  
"So, how was tutoring?" I asked, grabbing the two sandwhiches and cokes I had hid beneath the counter for us. I led her over to a table.  
"It was alright. He's finally starting to get it, which makes me happy. He was being flirty today though, for some odd reason." She took a grateful sip of the coke I gave her.  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he actually likes you Hales, as more than just his tutor? I saw the way he was looking at you and noticed the way he asked if he'd see you later." I shuddered. "As much as the thought of you two together really creeps me out."  
"Why should it?" She asked, biting into her sandwhich. "What would be wrong with us being together?"  
"Um Hales, it's Nathan. Nathan Scottm the all time jerk, who's main reason in life is to make mine a living hell. Forgiving me if I don't enjoy the thought of my best friend and vile enemy together." I made a disgusted face.  
"Point." She nodded in agreement, sipping her drink again. "Would it really creep you out that much?"  
"Hmm, let me think about that." I pretended to think. "Um........YES." I laughed. She joined in.  
"Alright, alright, you win." She nodded, admitting defeat. "Well ,the thought of you and Brooke Davis creeps me out."  
I gave an involuntsry shudder. "Not alone in that thought, Babe." I agreed. "Brooke is too forward for my tastes. I like to mske the first moves."  
"That's because you're the classic gentlemen. Never pushing, but always taking the lead when things are ready to escalate." Haley pointed out.  
"That's a good thing right?" I asked, hoping it was.  
"It's a very good thing. It makes you trust worthy and reliable. You can be a bad boy when you want to be, but mostly we don't have to worry about bringing you home to Mom." Haley explained.  
"Good to know." I laughed. "The Classic Gentleman, huh?" I teased. "So, is that what you look for in a guy?"  
"Hmm. Yeah, I guess it is. The Classic Gentleman can be unpredictable, yet still has good intentions no matter what. That's every girl's dream guy, I suppose." She took a thoughtful sip of her coke.  
"I'm every girl's dream guy huh? Even yours?" I teased.  
"Oh, you caught me! I dream about you everynight Luke. I want you so bad." She deadpanned.  
I laughed. "I always knew I was Irresitable."  
  
That's it, R&R, you know the drill. 


	5. Girl Interupted

Alrighty, sorry I didn't update yesterday. That's why I ended up posting two chappies. I had to go to a funeral today, but I'm ready to continue writing now. So, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Haley's POV  
  
"Hey Luke?" I leaned back and shot for the hoop on the old park basketball court. Needless to say, I missed. "Were you serious about what you said, about Nathan liking me?"  
Luke caught the ball and dribbled it back to the three point line, where he effortlessly made the shot. Showoff! "Yes Hales, I seriously think he likes you. At first I was worried because I thought he was just using you to get to me, but now it's like he really cares about you. I have to admit that, even though, I don't like you hanging out with him. Why? Do you like hime or something?" His voice sounded oddly high as he asked the last part.  
"No, no, not like that, I don't think. I mean, he's really sweet once you get to know him and I guess he's not too bad on the eyes, but I don't really picture myself dating him, you know? We're too different that way." I took hold of the ball again and missed yet another shot.  
"I'm glad to hear that. Like I said before, the thought of you two together really creeps me out." He scored another shot. "Stop concetrating on the ball so hard, Hales. It's just you and the basket, nothing else." He handed me the ball.  
I took his advice, picturing the old, worn, raggedly hoop in my mind's eye. I took a deep breathe and let the ball go. To my surprise, it went in. "Ahh!" I squealed, jumping up and down. "I did it! Did you see that?!"  
"Yes." He nodded, a huge grin covering his face. "Nice shot, Hales. Looks like you're not the only one who can teach." He looked just as excited as I felt.  
To my surprise and his, I launched myself at him, knocking us both onto the soft grass, in a heap, in the process. I was right on top of him. We were practically nose to nose. We both giggled, as we sat up. I ended up seated in his lap.  
Suddenly, I was very aware of how close we were. How close our faces were. My breathe caught in my throat and our eyes locked. Our giggles quickly subsided. All I heard was Lucas's deep breathing and and my own heart beat as it sped up in anticipation. I sucked in a deep breath, my eyes never leaving his.  
Lucas brought his finger up to trace my jawline and I shivered at the contact. The touch of his skin sent electric sparks down my spine and goosebump over my skin. His eyes seemed to smolder to a deep fiery blue, that sent liquid fire rushing through my veins.  
"Hales?" Lucas's voice was soft, deep and very sexy, it sent a shudder down my spine. I found myself leaning forward and to my surprise, he was leaning back.  
"Lucas!" The moment was broken, as Peyton climbed out of her car. I blushed furiously and scrambled off his lap. I wrapped my arms around my waist and stared at the ground to hide my red face.  
"Am I interupting something?" Peyton asked, looking back between us curiously, a little suspiciously in my direction.  
"No, I was just leaving anyways." I answered quickly. I turned to Luke. "I'll see you later. Bye Peyton."  
"Bye Haley." Peyton nodded in my direction.  
"I call you later, Hales." Luke told me, before I hurried out of the court. Did I really almost kiss my best friend? Talk about, Girl interupted. Oh god, he probably thinks I like him know. I do, but he doesn't need to know that. He's hung up on Peyton. I better get those crazy thoughts out of my head. The best way to get my mind off Lucas was to call Nathan. I really almosted kissed him, didn't I? He's got to think I'm nuts.  
  
Lucas's POV  
'Damn you, Peyton!' I thought angrily. I almost kissed her, damn it. She had to come ruin it. I don't even know why I liked Peyton in the first place, she only gave me the time of day when she felt like it.  
"So, um, what was that about?" Peyton asked, looking slightly awkward. "Did I interupt something?"  
"No, not something that can't be handled later." I ran my fingers through my hair. "What's up?" I sighed, why'd she have to show up now.  
"I just wanted to see you. Talk to you. Mostly about what you did on the anniversary of my Mom's death. You really helped me out, just by listening. I needed to thank you for that." She smiled at me, for the first time ever. "I'm sorry I've been this like, complete PMS Bitch to you lately. You've been nothing, but nice and I've been treating you like crap."  
"No, Nathan treats me like crap, you just went along with it." I corrected, not wanting her to feel guilty about the stuff she did, while she was with Nathan.  
"That's not much better. I shouldn't have gone along with it. You've been there for me, Luke, whether I admitted that I needed you or not. I owe you, okay?" She mumbled.  
"Okay." I replied, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Apology accepted. Now, if you excuse me, I've got to run. I'll catch up with you later?"  
"Yeah." She nodded, biting her lip, before leaning up and impulsively kissing me on the cheek. "That was for evrything." She turned and made her way back to her car.  
I stared after her in confusion for a moment, before shrugging it off and running to catch up with Haley. She wasn't too far off, she was ambling along the sidewalk pretty slowly.  
"Hales?" I called, picking up the pace. Her head snapped up and she paused to wait for me. I finally caught up with Luke.  
"Look Luke, about earlier, I......" I pressed my finger over her lips to silence her. She gave me a blank look.  
"Now, where were we?" I moved my hand to cup her face. She shivered slightly and licked her lips. "I believe we were right about, here....." I leaned forward. She closed her eyes expectantly.  
  
I'm so mean to end it here, but hey, I've got my hook. So, will Luke and Haley finally kiss or will they get interupted again? Review to find out. Haha, I'm so evil. 


	6. When It Comes To You

Lol, thanks for the great reviews. I rushed home from school today so I could put up this next chapter, cause I know most of you are dying to read it. So, I won't prolong your agony any further, no matter how fun it is, lol, just joking.  
  
Chapter 6: Haley's POV  
  
I sucked in a deep breathe, as Lucas leaned forward. His sexy voice was ringing through my ears.  
"I believe we were right about, here.........." He was about a centimeter from my face now and my eyelids closed, as I waited.  
His lips slowly brushed across mine, as if waiting for me to protest, when he recieved none, he added more pressure. He began to gently suck on my bottom lip, nipping lightly at it with his teeth from time to time. His hands dropped from my face to wind their way around my waist, pulling me right up against him. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck.  
After a little bit, he brought his tongue to trace my lips. I let them part with a small sigh and his tongue plunged into my mouth, exploring every hidden crevice and secret my mouth had to offer, before bringing it into a lazy dance with my own.  
I let out a soft little moan and I felt him smile against my lips. The kiss was deep and passionate, something I had never expierienced before. His kisses literally took my breath away because soon air became an issue and we had to pull apart. Both of us were breathing heavily, but we were smiling too.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for." Luke grinned, still panting slightly. "I almost killed Peyton earlier."  
"I thought you liked her?" I breathed. His arms were still around my waist and mine were still around his neck, but neither of us seemed to care.  
"I thought I did too, but after I thought about it, I realized that she only gave me the time of day when she felt like it. Then I kept thinking about what you said about me being the classic gentleman and how that's what you looked for in a guy, but the things is Hales, you're exactly what I look for in a girl." He reached up and brushed a strand of hair off my face. "So don't tell me that this was a mistake because we click, Hales. We were supposed to click, the classic gentleman and the classic lady, that's what you are."  
"The Classic Lady?" I asked, a teasing grin coming to my face.  
"The girl every guy dreams of. She sweet and inncoent, yet not completely naive. More importantly, you're the girl I dream of." He said sincerely.  
"I was never going to say this was a mistake. Being with you could never be a mistake." I smiled at his words. "I wasn't lying when I said that the classic gentleman was my dream guy."  
"Why thank you. So, does this mean you wanted to kiss me too?" He asked, looking adorably hopeful.  
"Yes, I wanted to kiss you too. I just thought you were hung up on Peyton and would freak if we did." I replied.  
"Well, I would have kissed you back, so screw Peyton." He grinned, a he released me, but then he wrapped one arm around my waist, as we made our way down the sidewalk.  
"You mean that?" I was getting too excited now. I was dreaming, I swear I have to bem if Lucas would choose me over Peyton.  
"Every word." He nodded placing a kiss in my hair.  
"So, what are we?" I asked, moving my hand to lace our fingers together. "Couple, kissing partners, what?"  
"Kissing partners? Where the Hell did you get that idea?" He laughed, giving my hand a squeeze. "I was leaning more towards couple, but I can handle kissing partners too, as long as I don't have to share you." He joked.  
"Oh you!" I shook my head and laughed. "I think I like the idea of being a couple."  
"Yeah, I liked that one too." Luke laughed. "So, Ms. James, will you be my girlfriend?" He lightened his voice, sounding like a schoolboy.  
"Of course." I poked him in the ribs. He feigned mock pain. "You didn't even have to ask."  
"Yeah, but I wanted too. It makes it more official." He explained. "This makes you all mine, you know. I'm not sharing with my brother." He joked.  
I giggled. "I don't expect you to and I'm not sure I wanted to be shared with Nathan." I poked him again.  
He chuckled. "You won't be, trust me."  
"I do." I nodded in agreement.  
"Whoa, isn't that marching a little too far ahead?!" Luke mock panicked. "I don't even have a ring."  
"Trust you, you idiot!" I laughed.  
"I know, I was just teasing." He soothed, hugging me closer. "So, swift change of topic, you coming to the game tonight?"  
"How could I miss it? My boyfriend's on the team you know." I joked.  
"Yeah, I know him. He's a really nice guy, supertalented, really handsome guy too." Luke nodded. "You're really lucky to have such a superstar as your boyfriend.  
I shook my head. "You killed it, Luke."  
"What? I did not! It's still alive and kicking." He protested indiginantly.  
"No, you killed it." I repeated.  
"Damn." He looked down. "I hate killing things."  
"I know you do, ut you really did kill that." I gave his hand another comforting squeeze. "To answer your question, yes, I'll be there."  
"As my personal cheerleader?!" His eyes lit up hopefully.  
"Yes, as your personal cheerleader." I replied.  
"Will you even give me a lap dance afterwards?!" His eyes held mischief this time.  
"Luke! What kind of cheerleader would give you a lap dance?!" I demanded.  
"Brooke would." He responded, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Then ask her." I huffed.  
"Fine, I will." He grinned. I knew he was joking, he'd never do that.  
"You do that. I'll spend the rest of the night with Nathan, then." I shrugged, pretending to be indifferent. "Either way, I spend the night with one of the Scott boys."  
"You wouldn't dare?!" He stopped and turned to me.  
"Well, you'll be off getting a lap dance from Brooke, why shouldn't I have some fun?"  
"I was joking, Hales, and you know it." He wasn't joking anymore. He looked so jealous, I had to laugh.  
"Cool it, Wonder Boy, I was jokng too." I assured him. "Jealous, much?"  
"When it comes to you, Hales. When it comes to you." Was his response.  
  
Alrighty, I was really sure what to do with this chapter, so I decided to make it fun towards the end. I hope you're all satisfied that they kissed. Don't worry, this isn't the end. Nathan, Brooke and Peyton have to find out and we'll see how they deal with it. Maybe i'll have the Scott Brothers become friends, I dunno, we'll see. 


	7. Intoxicating, Like A Drug

Okay, I'm trying here people, I really am. So, here we go, nest chappie. Sorry for the delay.  
  
Chapter 7: Lucas's POV  
I waited paitently outside Haley's house later that night. I was rather excited that we were together. My mom had nearing had a stroke when I told her, she was so excited. She wasn't the only one though, I could still feel Haley's kiss and I got antsy just thinking about it. I was so happy that I was with Haley right now that I could burst.  
I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel in time to the beat of the music, humming softly under my breath. I was actually very self amused. I didn't need anyone to entertian me, I could entertian myself in just about any situation, so paitence is one of my strong points.  
I looked up, as Haley jumped in the passenger seat of the truck. Her aburn hair was brushed back into a simple ponytail, keeping it off her, little or no make-up, face. She was smiling broadly and dressed simply in jeans and a sweater. I never thought she had looked more beautiful.  
"Hey." She greeted me, smiling even wider. I leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
"Hey yourself." I grinned, turning the key the rest of the way, to put the truck in drive. "You ready?"  
"Always. Who are you playing tonight?" She asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear coyly.  
"Lakeview Falcons." I answered, driving down the busy street to the school. "They're pretty good, if I do say so, myself."  
"Do you think you're going to beat them, though?" She smiled knowingly.  
"Of course, I play on the team, remember, Hales?" I joked, pulling into a deserted parking space. "We always win now."'  
"Ah." She nodded, playing along. "How could I have forgotten?" She giggled, climbing out of the truck.  
I wrapped an arm around her waist, as we walked up the steps into the school. She leaned into me, relaxing against my shoulder. I kissed her hair, just as we stopped outside the locker room. Nathan and his buddies were just getting ready to go in, but Nathan stopped upon sight of Haley.  
I ignored him and turned to Haley. "Wish me luck?" I let go of her waist, but I linked my fingers with hers.  
"Good luck." She whispered, nearly sending me off the wall with hoe heartfelt it sounded.  
I grinned and leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers. She brought her hand up behind my nape. My free arm wrapped itself securely around her waist. I sucked gently on her bottom lip, before nipping at it lightly. At a few moments, we pulled apart and the guys started hooting and making catcalls.  
"I'll see you later." She promised, blushing, before moving to head into the gym.  
"Way to score, Scott!" Tim crowed, a teasing grin on his face. Nathan, however, looked like he was going to be sick.  
"Thank you guys, but lay off." I ducked past them into the locker room. I didn't have to wait too long before Nathan came charging into the locker room. I spun around, only to be met with Nathan tackling me around the midsection, driving us both to the ground.  
"Nathan quit it!" Tim followed into the locker with the other guys.  
Jake came up and he and Tim pried Nathan off, but he was fighting to break loose again. I stood up, ready for the fight this time.  
"What the f**k, Nathan!" I spat, facing the struggling Scott.  
"You A***ole! You knew I liked her, yet you just had to take her!" Nathan growled, trying even harder to break loose.  
"As opposed to what you've done to me? Nathan, I'll let you in on a secret. I've liked Haley for awhile now, she was mine first and she's nothing more than your tutor." I looked at him calmly. "She doesn't even like you like that."  
I watched his face fall at my words. I did feel sorry for him, but not enough to console him any way. I turned and went to my locker, changing into my Raven's jersey and shorts. I was more than ready to play some good old fashioned b-ball.  
Jake followed me out to the court. "That was some serious rage back there. All that over little Haley?"  
"I'm crazy about her Jake, she's the one thing I will not give up to Nathan. He got the dad, I get the girl."  
"I always knew you two had something, but I never imagined Nathan would too, unless you were fighting over Peyton?" He grinned.  
"Peyton and I are so over, infact, we didn't even start." I shook my head. "She's too tempermental, as where Haley is perfect, sweet, understanding, sensitive."  
"I hear ya, Bro. I hear ya." He patted me on the shoulder, by now the rest of the team caught up and we all jogged out onto the court. I could hear the cheerleaders cheering and the crowd yelling, but my focus was on nothing, but the game.  
As soon as the whistle blew, I was all for it. Blocking, dribbling, shooting, scoring, passing, whatever the task I did it without question or hesitation. God, did I love this game. Once halftime came, I followed the guys into the locker room, feeling elated and ready for more.  
"Way to go, Champ." Jake teased. "You're on fire tonight! Trying to impress a certian someone?" His eyes were alight with laughter.  
"You know it!" Luke played along. "Also, I just love the game."  
"You and me both, you and me both." Jake nodded, before turning his attention to Whitey, who was giving the team a pep talk.  
Soon, we were back on the court. playing hard, but the Falcons were able to keep up with us. We were down to the last few seconds in the final period and I looked around anxiously for the ball. Jake had it, with a knowing glance he passed it to me. I caught it easily and was in perfection position for a three point shot.  
I closed my eyes, tuning out the roar of the crowd, and the screaming of the cheerleaders. In the back of my mind I could hear Haley's childish laughter and I smiled. Opening my eyes, I aimed straight for the hoop, watching the ball fly from my hands and it went through the hoops with a definate swish.  
The buzzer went off at that exact moment. Tree Hill had won. The cheerleaders were screaming and the crowd was cheering loudly. I pumped my fists into the air. Jake was on me in an instant, as were the rest of the team. I recieved many back pats, before I broke free from the group. The cheerleaders were heading for us, but I heard a squeal that brought a smile to my face.  
I turned and caught Haley, just as she jumped into my arms. I leaned back and spun her arm, laughing wildly. She was laughing too. It was perfect, I had gotten the game winning shot and the girl I wanted. It was complete bliss at this very moment. I never wanted it to end. It was intoxicating, like a drug. Best of all, I got to share it with Haley.  
  
Sorry for the delay guys, but yesterday was so stressful, here's your chapter though, enjoy and REVIEW! 


	8. Tomorrow No One Will Know The Difference

I'm sorry for the long delay guys, my computer got hit with the virus after a storm blew our power out. I'm really trying tyo update quickly right now, so here's your next chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Peyton's POV  
I screamed just as loud as the rest of the cheerleaders when Lucas's scored the game winning shot. I rushed forward with the crowd, hoping that he would find me and celebrate with me. I know that these last few weeks, I've been nothing but a tempermental bitch to Lucas and he deserves so much better, I mean, he was only trying to help.  
I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Lucas came rushing in my direction, but he went right past me, like he didn't even see me at all. Then I heard the happy, girlish squeal and saw Haley jump into his arms. He leaned back and spun her around in circles, laughing happily, when she buried her face in his shoulder.  
It was picture perfect, something you'd see in a movie, but the problem was, this wasn't a movie. This was real life, slapping me in the face. Just when I was ready to admit my feelings for Lucas and tell him I want to be with him, he chooses another girl.  
Sure, I would scoff it off and pretend I didn't care. I'd tell people that Lucas and I was just barely even friends and that he could be with any girl he wanted to be with. Everyone would believ it of course, I mean the only person who could see through my bullshit anyways was Lucas and he's too wrapped up in tutor girl to notice right now.  
Brooke would gripe and complain about how much of a waste it was that a fine specimen like Lucas would choose the innocent virgin, but watching them now, I can see why. Their relationship won't contain the drama, like mine and Nathan's did. They'll listen to each other, go on actual dates. They'll talk about thins outside our little messed up highschool world. They'll tell the other what they're feeling and lean on them for support. They represent what as relationship should be.  
I feel envious just thinking about it. Lucas is the patient type and I could have had what they do, if I had just gotten over the whole fear thing sooner. That could have been me he's swinging around and laughing with. That could have been me he's watching with eyes full of nothing but affection and love. I was dumb enough to let that slip and now i have to live with the consquences.  
I look around the crowd and my eyes rest on Nathan. He's watching Lucas and Haley too. I can tell he's just as upset as I am. We both had the chance to be with thses great people, but we let popularity and highschool bullshit get in the way. So we both blew it. Neither of will show it come tomorrow, we'll just laugh it off and continue with our lives, but deep down, we'll both be beating ourselves up about it.  
  
Nathan's POV  
I just stand there, frozen in place. This used to be my world, my rules, my way. Yet, Lucas is now all of a sudden fighting back. It's not my fault my Dad chose me over him. Now I know how Lucas feels. Yeah, I got the dad, but he got the girl. I'd gladly trade. Dan Scott is a menace and is driving me to the brink of insanity. The only reason I'm sane right now is because I met a wonderful girl named Haley.  
Granted, I didn't treat her the way I should have. I know that it drove her away when I treated Lucas like shit, but somewhere along the line, when she started tutoring me, I fell for her. It was planned, she was just a ploy to get at Lucas and then she wasn't a ploy anymore. She was this girl, who could make me laugh and teach me things I didn't know I could understand. She listened to me. She surpirsed me with her loyalty and kind heart. She showed me that there were other things out there, besides the screwed up life of a highschooler. That there were things outside basketball.  
I fell hard and that wasn't planned. In fact, it scared me and I turned into an even bigger jerk because of it. Yet, she never gave up on me. She made me want to be a better person. Like, everytime I succeeded in getting a problem right during tutoring, she'd get this soft smile on her face and I knew that she was proud of me.  
I wanted her to always be proud of me. I wanted her to always look at me with that soft smile and know that I did this just for her because she made me want to succeed, She made me want to be a better person and I can't thank her enough for that.  
They say that if you love something, set it free and if it comes back to you, it's yours. I'm setting Haley free tonight, I know that she's not coming bakc to me, but then again she was never mine. She was Lucas's and I had to use him to get her to spend time with me. Tomorrow, no one will know that I even liked her. My teamates will forget about tonights fiasco because i'll be indifferent to her and him.  
Yet, when I'm alone or with her during tutoring, I'll always know. I'll hurt, but I want her to be happy and watching her with Lucas tonight, I know that she is. Her smile is bigger, brighter than that of any smile she's even worn around me and I'm not the cause of it, he is. He deserves her then, if he can put that smile on her face, he deserves her.  
I look up and my eyes connect with Peyton's. I know she's feeling the same way I do. She lost Lucas tonight, just like I lost Haley. We established some sort of bond tonight. We both share the same pain.  
Slowly, I find myself making my way towards her, until I'm standing right beside her. We both turn to stare at Lucas and Haley for a moment. Lucas has put Haley back on the ground, but they are still holding each other, in their own little world, as if no one else was there. It was almost nauseating.  
"You want ot get out of here?" I ask Peyton gruffly. She's silent for a moment, contemplating my question, before she finally turns to look up at me.  
"Yeah." Was all she said. Her bright baby blue eyes hold the same loss mine do. Without saying anything else, I wrap my arm around her shoulders and steer her through the crowd towards the parking lot. It was going to be a long painful night, for both of us, but tomorrow, no one will know the difference. 


	9. Feels Like Home

TaDa! The nd is here, ladies and gents, but don't you worry! I have other fics and I may do a sequel to this one! Enjoy your final chapter and keep your eyes peeled for me! I'm working on a fic for GG and Pirates Of The Caribbean right now. I'm going to do some other stuff too. I'm glad you all enjoyed this fic, as I have enjoyed writing it! Lucas and Haley all the way, people!!! Whoohoo!  
  
Chapter 9: Haley's POV  
I laughed as Luke tugged my hand and led me into the Cafe. The expression of boyish excitement on his face was too much to resist.  
"Luke? You should be out celebrating with the team." I reminded him, as he led me towards the stairs.  
"I've got a better plan, Ms. James!" He grinned broadly, tugging my hand again. I followed him willingly, cause let's face it, I'd follow him anywhere. Just the feel of his hand in mine made me his willing slave.  
"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows, stopping him again. "And what idea would that be?"  
"Close your eyes and you'll see." His grin was practically stretched from ear to ear now and I couldn't refuse him anything. I giggled and shook my head, before complying to his request.  
He led me up a few more steps, before he paused to open a door. I felt the cool breeze of the night air hit me, as we stepped out onto what I presumed was the rooftop, where we played minigolf.  
Lucas stopped me. "Wait here." He whispered seductively. "I let you know when to open your eyes." He gave me a soft kiss, before I felt him pull away. I heard the slam of the light switch and without opening my eyes I felt the roof get brighter.  
Even though he didn't touch me, I felt Luke return to my side. After a moment, he took my hand in his and gave my fingers a gentle squeeze. "Before i let you open your eyes, I need to say something."  
I tilted my head, as if to give him motive to continue. "Haley, before the game tonight, I thought about how after, I spend time with you and then go home and dream about you, but then I realized that was ridiculous because I already was home. You feel like home, Haley. I'm safe, loved and protected when I'm with you. They say home is where the heart is and my heart is with you. What I'm trying to say here, Haley, is that I love you and I'm never going to stop."  
I felt my eyes prick with tears. What he had said was beautiful and it warmed me body and soul. "Can I open my eyes now?" I choked out.  
He tensed beside me. "Sure." His voice was soft and uneasy, like a deer ready to bolt.  
I gasped, through my tear blurred eyes, I could see white Christmas lights surrounding the enitre rooftop, giving it a gentle glow. There white virgin candle lit along the wall and Luke's cd player was tcuked into the corner.  
"You did all this for me?" I turned to him and he nodded his head sheepishly. He gaze directed at the ground. I could tell he was mentally beating himself up and I wouldn't prolong his agony any longer. "Luke, look at me."  
Slowly, he raised his deep blue eyes to mine. "I love you too. I won't stop either." His expression changed from that of apprehension to joy in a matter of seconds as my words dawned on him. "You are my home, Lucas."  
He wasted no time in smothering my lips with his own. He sucked greedily on my bottom lip, before deepening the kiss and filling my mouth with unsurpressed passion. We only pulled back when breathing became an issue.  
He lifted my hand to his rapidly beating heart. "See what you do to me." He leaned his forehead against mine. "I want this, Hales. I want us."  
I pulled his hand to my own thundering heart. "I know, so do I."  
"Can I ask you a question?" He breathed, caressing my face with his thumb.  
"Anything." I whispered back.  
"Dance with me?" His arm imediately went around my waist and he picked up a remote in his other hand and started the cd player, the soft sounds of my favorite song filled my ears. Lucas wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his heart. We begen to sway to the music.  
  
(Something in your eyes)  
  
(makes me wanna lose myself)  
  
(Makes wanna lose myself, in your arms)  
  
(there's something in your voice)  
  
(makes my heart beat fast)  
  
(hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life)  
  
(and if you knew, how lonely my life has been)  
  
(and how long, I've been, so alone)  
  
(and if you knew how I wanted someone to come along)  
  
(and change my life the way you've done)  
  
(It feels like home to me)  
  
(It feels like home to me)  
  
(It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from)  
  
(It feels like home to me)  
  
(It feels like home to me)  
  
(It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong)  
  
(a window breaks down a long dark street)  
  
(and a siren wails, in the night)  
  
(but I'm alright, cause I have you here with me)  
  
(and I can almost see)  
  
(through the dark there is light)  
  
(and if you knew how much this moment means to me)  
  
(and how long, I've waited for your touch)  
  
(and if you knew how happy you are making me)  
  
(I never thought I'd love anyone so much)  
  
It feels like home to me)  
  
(It feels like home to me)  
  
(It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from)  
  
(It feels like home to me)  
  
(It feels like home to me)  
  
(It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong)  
  
(It feels like I'm all the way back, where I, belong)  
  
The song ended and I found myself drowning in those deep blue eyes. I knew at that moment, Haley James, had finally come home.  
  
THE END!  
  
How'd you like it? Tell me, tell me, please! I'll try to make a sequel if you do! Come on people! Don't leave me hanging here! Oh by the way, that song was Chantal Kreviazuk's "Feels like Home", I based the story on her song because it's so pretty! If any of you has seen How to lose a guy in ten days, this was the song that playing when they were at his house in the bathroom "taking a shower" cough cough! lol, anywayz, review people! I wrote this story for you!  
  
Oh, special thanx to all my wonderful reviewers so far!  
  
Jess  
  
DarkPrincesspyro99  
  
Ladybug20012  
  
Awsome  
  
Peter  
  
Kay  
  
Alexandra  
  
kee88  
  
Naley101  
  
Nancy  
  
Ashley  
  
Liz  
  
Style  
  
Dancin Fool  
  
Devilgirl8604  
  
Angel'sgirl  
  
Alyssa  
  
EnchantedDreamer1  
  
Pearl  
  
Neva  
  
Charlotte449  
  
BeaverCleavage  
  
Lit1586  
  
Mel 


End file.
